1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to methods for making micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS), and more specifically, to methods for making in-plane and out-of-plane sensing MEMS.
2. Related Art
Increasingly MEMS are used as accelerometers and gyroscopes in consumer electronic devices and automobiles. Many MEMS include capacitive electrodes and circuitry to detect a change in the capacitance associated with the capacitive electrodes. Certain types of MEMS may utilize differential capacitance between two capacitors formed as part of MEMS. Some MEMS may further be capable of sensing and actuating both in-plane and out-of-plane.
Traditional processes to form these types of MEMS have been costly and inefficient. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods for making MEMS that sense and actuate in both in-plane and out-of-plane.